The present invention relates to a system for feeding and packing products in pillow pack wrappings.
The present invention is particularly suitable for packing food products, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
In the food industry, products such as biscuits, snacks and similar are packed singly or in groups in pillow pack wrappings on systems comprising a pillow pack wrapping machine, and a supply line for feeding the products from the production unit to the wrapping machine.
On known systems of the aforementioned type, the supply line is normally designed according to the type of product for packing and the type of pack required, so that any change in the product and/or pack normally involves also changing the supply line.